Almost Dead
by HermioneG7
Summary: For a moment, all hope was lost as Harry was believed to be beaten. But the end was never meant for him.


Almost Dead  
  
*  
  
Voldemort laughed in Harry's face as he defeated them. Harry's scar stung with horrible pain as he knew he was defeated. Darkness swirled around him as he slowly died.  
  
I lost... It's over... Voldemort won... our energy was wasted... I... I can't believe it. Harry thought he heard sobbing and he wasn't sure if it was him or not.  
  
I lost... my friends... what will happen to them?... I let them down! I'll never see them again! How could I do this to them? Harry felt miserable, even though she should not be feeling anything at all. He was dead. Wasn't he? Voldemort killed him. He won. Harry was dead.  
  
Suddenly a bright light burst through Harry's eyes. He tried to shut them and shield his eyes, but he seemed to not have arms. He didn't even have a body. He was just a floating soul.  
  
The light dimmed, and Harry felt happy as he saw faces smiling back at him.  
  
NO! I can't feel happy! What am I doing? I lost! I lost my friends! I lost the war! I... I lost myself.  
  
Don't be silly, Harry! said a female voice in Harry's mind. One of the smiling faces grew clearer to see. It was female, with brilliant green eyes. It was-  
  
Mum? Harry tried to feel around him, tried to think, he tried to understand. His mother soothed him.  
  
Don't worry, Harry. You won. said the female voice.  
  
Good going, old boy! You really showed him! said another voice, and Sirius, his godfather's face came into clearer view.  
  
Sirius? Wha- What's going on here? What are you talking about? That I won? I lost! I shamefully lost!  
  
Lily Potter laughed happily. You're so funny, my child.  
  
Hey, Prongs, get this! YOUR son thinks he lost. said Sirius, and Harry's father slowly came into view. He laughed with his old friend as Lily held her son in her arms at last.  
  
I...I don't understand. Harry said, wondering if they were just trying to make him feel better, but here in heaven.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry. said James, shaking his head. Weren't you paying attention as you came up here?  
  
What do you mean? I'm... dead, right?  
  
All three of them burst out laughing, and Lily turned her beautiful eyes to Harry.  
  
You destroyed the evil one, my child. Don't you know?  
  
No! I know nothing of this! Harry tried to yell, starting to feel angry.  
  
Careful, son. Now, I guess we should spill the beans to him, since he seems to have no clue what happened. said James.  
  
I KNOW what happened! Voldemort killed me! Didn't you see?  
  
Sure I did. said his godfather, and Harry could have swarn he felt him shrug.  
  
You know the one thing he doesn't understand, Harry. said Lily. It's what protected you all this time. You've been trying to defeat Voldemort for ages, but this time you were just trying to save your friends.  
  
Harry remembered all of this. Voldemort put his friends and danger, and that was all Harry wanted to do; to save them. The next thing he knew he was in a duel, then he was in heaven.  
  
Also, as you began to die, you felt you betrayed your friends, and you felt how much you loved them. That's what really destroyed him, and helped you live. said Harry's father.  
  
Then why am I here? asked Harry, not understanding.  
  
You've earned your time to see us again. Lily smiled at her son, and he noticed she had tears on her face.  
  
Will I ever see my friend's again?  
  
Of course! What kind of ghost parents do you think we are? James smiled at his son, and Harry felt intense heat from everything he was taking in. He HAD won. He HAD gotten his wish that he had seen in the Mirror of Erised so many years before. He HAD saved his friends. But what happened now?  
  
Lily cried in joy, and let go of Harry. He started to fall, but he just smiled and waved goodbye to his family.  
  
*  
  
"Harry? Harry? Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood were crowded around Harry as he lay in bed.  
  
"Guys? GUYS! You're all right!" harry suddenly lept out of bed, terrifying his friends.  
  
"Harry! Are you well?" Neville asked staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Of course he is! He's a wlaking, talking man!" Harry's best friend Ron said, grinning brightly.  
  
"We thought we lost you!" said Luna in her dreamy voice.  
  
"I thought I lost you too." Harry said. There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at Harry, worried that he still wasn't alright.  
  
"I...I wnet to see my parents and Sirius." Harry said finally. No one said anything, but he knew they were surprised. "They said I beat Voldemort for trying to save you guys and feeling how much I loved all of you when I thought I died."  
  
"Wow. That's beautiful." Luna whispered. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"I would've been freaked out." said Ron, and Neville nodded in agreement.  
  
"Was it scary?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Just confusing."  
  
"Well, we're all relieved you're ok." said Hermione, and she grinned, her eyes shining brightly. "It was a scary fright back there."  
  
"Indeed it was."  
  
There was a small silence again, then Harry turned to all of them.  
  
"You guys?"  
  
"What?" they all answered at different times and tones. Hermione sounded deeply interested, Ron sounded like his normal loud self, Neville squeaked, Luna sounded dreamy, and Ginny sounded hopeful.  
  
"Promise we'll all stay together." the boy who lived linked arms with two of the first friends he ever had, Ron and Hermione, and the rest linked arms on the other side of them.  
  
"Of course!" they all said, sounding slightly shocked.  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, they all walked out of St. Mungos, knowing, like the rest of the world, that the war and the terrible spirit of Voldemort was gone.  
  
Thy Beautiful Ending! 


End file.
